illogically enjoyable
by Tommy.k.oneshot
Summary: kirk decides to introduce spock to bdsm. spirk. mxm pwp slash. bottom!kirk


"I really don't see how that could be a pleasurable experience," Spock stated, evidently confused.

"Just trust me on this." Kirk was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I do trust you, I just don't understand how that would make sex more enjoyable."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase."

"I have not said no, captain. I told you I would be willing to try new things during sex, and you seem to be rather excited about this one. Therefore I will participate wholeheartedly as this seems to be something you enjoy immensely."

"Thank you!" Kirk gave the Vulcan's hand a tight squeeze and went back to looking at the wall in front of them. The couple was standing in a sex shop in front of a display of BDSM toys and accessories. The two had recently been experimenting with different kinks, in what Spock called an exploration of human sexual practices. It was, in kirks opinion, more about finding something to spice up their sex life that both he and the first mate enjoyed (it was by no means bad or boring, but it can always be better). Kirk was incredibly excited about trying BDSM with Spock, as it was one of his favorites.

"Would you please explain what this are used for?" Spock held up a riding crop.

"That's a riding crop."

" I am aware of what it is, and what its intended use originally was, put in terms of its use during sex…"

"Oh, right. It's used for hitting the sub, usually on the ass. You understand the dominant-submissive concept yes?"

"Yes, and I believe you told me you preferred to be submissive yes?"

"Oh god yes," the captain grinned. "Anything else you want me to explain?"

" It would be best if you just explained all of it, there are some things I feel I understand, but it would be best not to be mistaken."

"Right ok, um why don't we star at this side of the wall and work or way across." Jim was going to have too much fun with this.

"That seems logical." Spock nodded.

"Ok. Handcuffs; used for the same thing as regular handcuffs. Arm binders; bind your arms. Rope; used for different bondage ties," Kirk held up a card that sat next to the rope depicting different positions, " such as these." Spock looked over the card, raising an eyebrow at some of the more elaborate ones, and handed it back to Jim. "Bondage tape; used mostly for binding hands and feet and for putting over mouths." Kirk was holding up each item for Spock to see as he talked about them, "Riding crop; we went over that. Collars; used for visible marks of possession and for attaching leashes and nipple clamps. Nipple clamps; you clip the thingy onto the nipple, kind of self-explanatory. There are different types of clamps with different attachments, some have chains, some vibrate, and some have weights etcetera. Leash; used for the same thing as it is in regular life, only on a person. Cock rings; hold back your orgasm and make it super intense. Whip; self-explanatory. Floggers! Made of all typed of different materials, the rubber ones with all the fine strands sting more, the ones with fewer thick rubber stands leave sort of like welts, and can sometimes bruise. The leather ones go up in size as they get more intense, leather is my favorite, it makes a nice snapping noise and is a different kind of sting than rubber. Paddles; used for spanking. Cat o nine tails; that one can be nasty, it has a double strike and the big ones can leave some wicked bruises. Gags; used to muffle loud noises. Blindfolds; do what blindfolds always do. And those," Kirk pointed to the leather cuffs hanging from the ceiling, " are suspension cuffs, again self-explanatory. Any questions?"

"In terms of the uses, no. But um," Spock looked down at his feet, the tips of his ears turning slightly green, "do you have favorites or…."

Kirk chuckled, "yeah, but is there something that looked good to you?"

"The collars and the arm binders." Spock said, slowly looking up at Jim. As composed as Spock usually was, he sometimes got flustered when talking about sex, as sex for pleasure was not part of the Vulcan culture he was raised in.

"God, you have good taste." Kirk was grinning from ear to ear. "You know what," he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, opened it and placed his debit card in Spock's hand, "I'm going to give you this and I'm going to leave. Buy what you want and surprise me."

Spock's eyes widened slightly, a smile slowly spreading across his face also. "Is there anything you wish me not to purchase?"

"Um…. Yeah. If you're going for the cat o nine tails please not the really big one. I have a medical examination next week and I don't want to have to explain the bruises to bones."

"I feel that is doable captain."

"Oh and don't call me captain right now, or any time you are being dominant. You are in charge," With that Kirk winked at his lover and left the store, leaving the slightly flustered, and incredibly horny Vulcan in his wake.

Kirk as sitting on the couch watching TV in his and Spock's shared quarters on the enterprise when the dark haired man returned, laden down with shopping bags. Jim was so excited he nearly jumped on his poor partner.

"Spock!"

"Hello Jim," the Vulcan smiled.

"Can I see what you got?" I'm reached for one of the brown paper bags, but Spock pulled it away.

"That would ruin the surprise. Now before we begin I want to discuss some things wit you briefly."

Jim pouted a little; he was not a patient man when it came to sex. "Yeah sure. What about?"

"I talked to the person at the store about this specific type of sexual-"

"Kink."

"Kink. And I was told about something called dirty talk. It sounded like something you would enjoy. Would you like to have that as well?"

Kirk's jaw dropped. He could barely talk, "yes please," he nodded.

"The other thing I came across was safe words, I was informed it should be a word that would not be said by accident, so the word is mars."

"Ok." Spock wasn't even touching his lover, but Kirk was already starting to become hard.

"Right, now that that is settled." Spock dropped the bags, grabber Kirk by his shirt collar, and smashed their lips together in a forceful kiss. When Spock broke the kiss Jim was panting. "You will call me sir or master. Do you understand, pet?'

"Yes sir," Kirk sighed, the lust in his voice audible.

"Good now take of your shirt and get down on your knees." A shiver of excitement ran up the blonde's spine as he did what he was told. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it over by the laundry basket and dropping to his knees and looking up at the other man. Spock picked up the bags, carried them over to the coffee table in front of the couch, which was conveniently out of his lovers view, and neatly emptied their contents. He walked back over to stand in front of Kirk again.

"Chin up." Jim tilted his head up as the Vulcan leaned down and fascined a thick black leather collar with a large O ring in the center to his neck. The dark haired man then proceeded to attach a leash to the collar before standing upright. Kirk looked up at Spock, eyes darkening with lust. "Suck me off, pet."

"With pleasure, master." Jim reached up, undoing Spock's pants and sliding them down his hips slowly along with his boxers. The Vulcan was already hard. Kirk licked his lips as he gripped the base of Spock's shaft and then placed the head in his mouth. The blonde sucked lightly, running his tongue over the slit. Inch by inch Kirk deliberately took Spock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the entire member as he went. When he got to the base, Spock threw his head back and moaned as he gradually pulled back, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out. Kirk repeated these actions, alternating between sucking and lightly using his teeth as he pulled back at random. After a while Spock pulled up on the leash.

"That's enough for now." Jim let his partner slowly slip out of his mouth, while looking up at the dark haired man with disappointment in his eyes. "Patients pet. Now get up." Spock pulled up on the leash again, this time much harder. The blond stood up, coming face to face with Spock. The Vulcan yanked Jim forward crashing their lips together again. Spock slipped his tongue inside Kirk's mouth and Kirk sucked on it eagerly. Spock pushed Kirk back as they kissed, walking up against on of the desks. The Vulcan grabbed his partner by the hip and spun him around, breaking the kiss, so Jim was facing the desk.

Spock leaned forward, placing his mouth next to Kirk's ear, " don't move," he whispered, squeezing the blonde's almost hard enough to bruise. Kirk moaned softly and nodded. Spock walked over to the table and picked up a ball gag, a large leather flogger, and a cat o nine tails, then walked back to stand behind Jim.

"Open your mouth." Kirk complied, and Spock placed the ball between his teeth then buckled the gag behind his head. "Brace yourself on the desk." Jim leaned down, placing the palms of his hands on the edge of the desk and backing his feet up and standing with them wider apart to increase his balance. The dark haired man traced his fingers lightly over Kirk's muscled back.

"Good boy." By this point Jim was so hard it actually hurt how tight his pants were, but Spock's words shot straight to his crotch. Spock trailed his hands down Kirk's back and around his hips to the top of his pants. He palmed the blonde roughly through the fabric, making Jim moan, though the noise was muffled. Spock flicked open Jim's pants and yanked them, along with his boxers, to his feet. Jim then kicked them off his ankles. Spock then raised the flogger and stuck Jim hard across the ass. The blonde jumped slightly at the first strike. Spock continued to decorate Kirk's ass and back with red lines.

When he was satisfied he threw the flogger back over by the couch and shifted the cat o nine tails to his dominant hand. He lifted it and threw it down against Kirk's back. Jim screamed as the second strike hit his already oversensitive skin. The dark haired man hit his partner three more times before he was happy with the purple marks he was beginning to see mixing with the red. He dropped the cat o nine tails and ran a cool hand over Jim's back and ass, before reaching forward and undoing the gag. Kirk dropped the ball from his mouth, dropping it into Spock's outstretched hands. There were small dents in the hard rubber ball from where the blonde's teeth had dug into it. Jim dropped his head and let his back sag, when he had suggested BDSM to Spock he had o idea his lover would get so intensely into it, especially the first time they tried it.

"Master, please," he panted.

"Please what, pet?" Jim could hear the smirk in Spock's voice.

"Fuck me. Please master." Kirk was begging

" Well, if you ask so nicely, perhaps." With that Spock reached forward and grabbed the leash still hanging from Jim's neck, giving it a sharp yank and pulling Kirk towards the bed. Kirk stumbled forwards, falling onto the mattress.

"Up on your hands and knees." Jim shifted his body slowly, he could already feel the bruises on his back and he knew he was going to be in pain tomorrow. Spock removed his own pants then reached over into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, he uncapped it and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Spock roughly shoved his first finger into Jim, all the way to the knuckle, making the blonde gasp. The Vulcan thrust his finger in and out of his lover a few times before adding a second. He crooked and scissored his fingers, stretching Jim out, every now and then brushing across his prostate and making him spew profanities. Spock added a third finger, continuing to abuse Jim's prostate. When he felt Kirk was ready Spock removed his fingers. Jim whined softly. In response to the noise the dark haired man struck Kirk firmly on the ass with his hand, causing Jim to jolt forward slightly. Spock struck the blonde again for good measure before slicking himself up. Spock positioned himself at Kirk's entrance, grabbed onto his hips, and pushed in quickly. Kirk groaned as his elbows threatened to give out. Spock pulled back slowly then snapped his hips forward, pounding into Jim, repeatedly hitting his prostate. Kirk was starting to see stars. Spock's was holding onto his so tight there were going to be bruises in to morning. However Jim's throbbing member was still untouched.

"Please." Kirk moaned.

" Not yet." Spock continued to pound into Kirk, feeling a familiar tightness begin to build in his stomach. A few moments Spock shot his load into Jim, filling him up. He pulled out slowly, still holding onto Kirk's hips. " Lie down on you stomach, pet." He said, drawing heavy breaths. Kirk flopped onto the bed and rolled over, his erecting sticking straight up into the air. Spock got off the bed and walked over to the coffee table, picking up a role of black bondage tape.

"Hands," Spock said, sitting next to Jim on the bed. Kirk held his hands up, allowing the dark haired man to tape his wrists together. " I want you to watch me as I make you come." Kirk's eyes widened, but he nodded. Spock grabbed a hold of Jim's member and began to pump it, squeezing lightly. The Vulcan moved his hand at an agonizingly slow pace, every so often rubbing the callused pad of his thumb over the head. Kirk watched, eyes blown wide with lust. Spock could see his lover coming undone beneath him, and he loved it. It didn't take long before Jim could feel his orgasm building.

"Master, I..." he whined

"I know, pet. It's all right. Come for me." Spock's slow deliberate tone pushed Kirk over the edge. He came with a scream, painting Spock's hand, and his own stomach with his seed. Spock let Jim drop and grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand and cleaning them both up before untaping Kirk. When his hands were free, Kirk wrapped his arm around Spock, and drew the other man down to rest on his shoulder.

Spock looked up at Jim through his eyelashes. " Was that ok?" he asked softly.

"Spock, I think that was the best sex I have ever had." Kirk smiled. The captain was exhausted. " What about you? Was that good for you?"

"I must admit, at first I did not understand the appeal, but as you seemed to be excited by the idea I was willing to try it. But I in fact found that rather enjoyable."

"So it was illogically enjoyable?" Kirk chuckled.

"Yes I suppose it was."

"So could we do it again?" the eagerness was audible in the blonde man's voice.

" I feel as though that is doable. However you should allow yourself some time to heal first, I can guarantee you will be in more that a small amount of pain in the morning."

"Yeah I think that might be a good idea. That cat o nine tails… I thought I said not the biggest one," Kirk joked.

" It was not the largest one, it was one size down." Jim swore he could hear laughter in his first mate's voice.

"Ah well, I see. I'm still going to have to explain the bruises to Bones though."

" I'm afraid you might yes." Spock was defiantly laughing.

"Are laughing at me Spock."

The dark haired man tilted his head up to look his lover in the eyes. " Yes. Yes I am."

"Gee, thanks." Kirk kissed the Vulcan's forehead. I think we should probably get some sleep now."

"Ok." Spock kissed the underside of Kirk's jaw and snuggled into his shoulder. The two fell asleep with in minutes.

The end


End file.
